


This Love

by lumiere_esprit



Series: feelingshipping trash [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, feelingshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere_esprit/pseuds/lumiere_esprit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Softly smiling, their confessions lost to the echoing storm outside. (Feelingshipping)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Reading back on this, everyone is OOC and it's cheesy af, but I'm going to post it anyway!
> 
> Enjoy, dear shippers!

She didn't know when she began to see him as more than a mentor, a friend.

Perhaps after Red left for Mount Silver, telling everyone yet leaving her in the dark, only to find out from him almost a month later?

It was the most bizarre concoction of feelings, whenever their eyes met, or she walked past him on the way to Viridian Forest, this odd, thing would arise within her, propelling her to run and hide behind a tree, or run out of sight, or just stand there and stare at him with a strange look on her face.  
It was as if after so long, she'd finally seen the sun after being stuck in a dark cave for her whole life.

Quiet touches that used to be so calm, now made her clammy and feeling like a swarm of butterfree had suddenly began flying all over the place in her stomach.

His cool, verdant gaze usually fixated on something behind her. She found that she wanted to be the object of his fixation, unlike so many other things.

He never looked at her anymore.

\----

He didn't know when he began to see her as more than a student, a friend.

Perhaps when she called asking where Red was, and when he told her about his leave for Mount Silver, she hung up and came over to the gym just to talk to him?

This feeling had him at its mercy, and he couldn't do anything about it.

It was as if he had been living in the dark his whole life, and now he'd finally seen the sun.

Her presence used to be reassuring, now made him furiously nervous and awkward, making him struggle to keep his hands still. Whenever she walked by on the street, or waved at him from across the pathway, the feeling would arise, forcing a blush onto his face and an awkward wave would follow, or the changing of his gaze to just above her head, or to the left or right of her petite form.

He couldn't look at her anymore.

\----

Sitting on his couch, she intently watches his back, as he strides over to her, towel in hand. The downpour of rain was unexpected for Yellow, to say the least. Now, she was sopping wet, water dripping all over the couch and onto the floor, and left her feeling terribly awkward as she knocked on Green's door.

As he carefully sits down next to her, he drapes the fuzzy white towel around her shoulders, wrapping the thing around her. Gently raising her hands, she grasps the towel, pulling it up over her hair, and profusely rubbing it in an effort to dry it, no matter how futile.

Noticing her struggles, he gently taps her wrists.

"I'll…I'll dry it for you."

She lightly lifts her head, and nods. His hands feel nice in her hair.

Wrapping her hair up in the towel, he sits back down, and observes her. Strands of honey blonde hair peek out of the towel, and sitting in his oversized clothes, she looks vulnerable, elfin, and frankly quite adorable. She can feel him staring, and she curls up, bringing her legs into her chest.

"D-don't stare…"

Snapping out of his reverie, he blushes profusely, jerking his head away from her elfin form curled up at the other end of the couch. He leans on the armrest of the couch, mentally criticising himself for making her feel uncomfortable, the air filled with the heavy weight of their untold feelings.  
A cool breeze caresses the slightly open window.

She shudders with the breeze, the cool breath of nature brushing through the loose strands of her hair. She curls her legs in tighter in order to keep warm.

Slowly turning back to face her, he sees her shivering in the breeze. Softly getting up, he walks out into his bedroom to grab a blanket for her.  
Whilst he is in his bedroom, Yellow stretches out her cramped legs and arms, yawning in the process. Closing her liquid gold eyes, she once again curls up into the armrest of the couch.

He glances out of the doorway to see her, eyes closed, resting into the armrest of the couch. Chuckling to himself, he quietly walks out, draping the blanket over her. Her eyes snap open, gazing up at his face. Unsure of how to react, she becomes frozen, as the towel falls off her head, allowing her honey blonde hair to cascade down her back and shoulders.

Gazing down at her petite face, he is compelled to lean in after a while, placing his hands on her shoulders as he leans in towards her, capturing her lips in his.

Feeling the pressure of his lips on hers, she raised her hands to his shoulders, grasping his shoulders and gently pulling him down to her level. Softly pulling away, she brings her forehead towards his.

"…I love you, Green."

He softly smiles in return, their confessions lost in the echoing storm outside.

-FIN


End file.
